


...and the Crystal Gems

by saiditallbefore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Once again, someone is after the same artifact as the Librarians.
Only this time, the people they’re competing with are the Crystal Gems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brachylagus_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/gifts).



Cassie trudged up the mountain path, trailing after Jake and Ezekiel. Days like this made her appreciate the Library’s magic-- normally, it would have been able to transport them straight to their destination.

Unfortunately, their destination today was a series of ruins-- ruins Jake claimed were impossible-- near the top of a mountain in the Scandinavian Mountains in Norway. And the closest the Library could dump them off was a village several miles away.

Cassie didn’t object to the walk-- it was nice to get some fresh air without a monster chasing them, for once-- but she preferred to take her walks where it was warm and sunny.

Ahead of her, Jake stopped in his tracks. Ezekiel caught up with him, and then he, too, stopped.

“What the heck?” Ezekiel said.

Cassie hurried as best as she could.  When she caught up with them, she understood.

They were looking over a field covered almost entirely in strawberries. The strawberries covered everything, including massive, broken stones and hundreds of swords and other weapons that had been discarded on the ground.

Of course, the artifact they were looking for was a sword. It had a gem-studded hilt, but so did many of the others scattered around the field.

“What is this place?” Cassie asked.

“I don’t know,” Jake said. “But I don’t like it. Let’s get the sword and get out of here.”

“Where do we even start?” Ezekiel looked around the field, dismay clear on his face. Cassie understood clearly; there was no way to con an artifact back from a field of strawberries, just like there was no way to calculate where it might be hidden. This was going to take work.

Silently, the three Librarians got to work, pushing the strawberry vines aside and looking for anywhere the missing artifact might be hidden.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Ezekiel said. “Why would an artifact be here?”

Before anyone could answer his question, a beam of light shot down from the sky and onto a circular stone near the center of the field.

A woman and two children emerged from the beam of light. 

_ Magic. _ Cassie would have to take a closer look at that stone later.

“Garnet, are you sure--” one of them was saying. They stopped abruptly upon seeing the Cassie, Ezekiel, and Jake.

Cassie and her fellow Librarians stared at the newcomers for a moment.

“Hi!” one of the children called-- a short, round boy who waved exuberantly.

Cassie glanced at Jake and Ezekiel. They looked just as confused as she felt.

She turned back to the boy and waved tentatively.

“You can’t be here,” the woman said, crossing her arms. Nothing about her words or her posture was threatening, exactly, but she was clearly not going to put up with any fuss. On top of all that, she really had a whole retro-futuristic look going on, with a cube-shaped afro and visor sunglasses. Cassie kind of dug it.

“ _ We _ can’t be here? Lady, you’re the one who just--” Jake sputtered, but the other child cut him off.

“How did you even get here?” the second kid-- a small girl wielding a very large sword-- asked.

“We walked. I’m more interested in how  _ you _ got here.” Cassie gave the girl what she hoped was a threatening look. (In all reality, she knew it was probably more like a slightly peeved-off look. She wasn’t very good at threatening.)

The kids shared a look. The boy stepped forward, toward the Librarians.

“Look, I think we’ve kinda got off on the wrong foot here. I’m Steven, and these are my friends Connie and Garnet.” He smiled disarmingly.

Cassie glanced at the other Librarians. Well, it couldn’t hurt anything. “I’m Cassie,” she said. “And this is Jake and Ezekiel.” And here came the risky part. “We're Librarians.”

The woman-- Garnet-- looked… well, startled didn't seem to be the right word. But she certainly didn't seem to have been expecting that. Then again, very few people expected a librarian on a mountaintop.

“Alright, your turn,” Ezekiel said. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

Connie, Steven, and Garnet conferred among themselves for a few moments, before answering.

“We’re looking for something,” Garnet said.

“It’s a sword,” Steven added. “Not just any sword-- there’s tons of those! This one’s special.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be looking for a magic sword with a gem-studded hilt, would you?” Cassie asked, resigned.

“That’s the one,” Connie answered, sounding just as resigned as Cassie. 

“Why don’t we work together?” Garnet suggested. “Once we find the sword, we can decide what to do with it.”

That sounded as reasonable as anything. The six of them quickly scattered across the field, searching the ruins and the strawberry vines for this magic sword.

Cassie, who was looking between a pair of broken stones, overheard Connie speaking to Steven.“What’s so special about this sword, anyway?” Connie asked.

Cassie had been wondering this herself; Jenkins hadn’t exactly been forthcoming.

“I’m not sure,” Steven said. “I know it had something to do with the Gem War. This was all a big battlefield back then.”

Cassie slowly straightened up, and took a long look around the field. She could see it now. This was what they’d been missing. This was why the field made no sense.

She sank back down. It still made no sense. What was the Gem War? None of her research had mentioned it. Granted, her research was more focused on mathematics, science, and magic, but this sounded important.

Cassie was making her way over to Jake, hoping he might know something about this, but before she could ask him, Garnet called out from across the field.

“I found it!” she declared, holding the sword straight up in the air.

“Great,” Ezekiel said. “Now give it to us, and we’ll take care of it.”

Garnet huffed a small laugh, but otherwise didn’t respond.

Acting on a hunch, Cassie spoke. “What’s the Gem War?”

Garnet stared at her for a long second. Or at least, Cassie was pretty sure Garnet was staring. It was hard to tell with those sunglasses. Behind her, Steven and Connie were shifting nervously.

Then, Garnet removed her glasses, revealing her eyes.

All three of her eyes.

“What the heck…” Jake said softly, from somewhere behind Cassie.

“It’s a long story,” Garnet said.


End file.
